Love Hina Un rencard !
by Shy-Guyome
Summary: Intro : Y’a personne à la pension. Sauf Motoko et Kenshin. Ken propose une sortie dans le centre ville de Tokyo ! lire avant tout “ LoveHina – Les deux sabres ”


Intro : Y'a personne à la pension. Sauf Motoko et Kenshin. Ken propose une sortie dans le centre-ville de Tokyo ! (lire avant-tout " Love-Hina – Les deux sabres ")

Bon, c'est pas la même chose que j'avais prévu comme suite dans le premier épisode, mais je vous rassure que c'est mieux ! Rajouter Sanosuké et Saïto dans l'histoire ne ferait que perdre plus de lecteurs… Peut-être qu'ils apparaîtront plus tard… Je ne garantie rien ! J'ai déjà beaucoup d'idées pour les prochains épisodes, vous en baverez c'est garantie sourire (non ! Pas de Yaoï…)!

Un rencard?

Love Hina – Fan Art 2.1

Entraînement matinal

Ne jamais abandonner. Ne jamais fuir. Se battre tant que l'on vie. Sans même ressentir la douleur, ni les souffrances du corps. Avancer jusqu'à atteindre son but, son objectif, ses convictions. Aucun regret, aucun remords. Le simple doute peut réduire la force de sa lame.

Les véritables guerriers se font face avec tous ça. Le corps, l'âme et le cœur...

- CRÈVE SEPHIROTH! OMNI-SLASH!

9999!

9999!

9999!

- Ouais! J'l'ai eu! J'ai vengé Aeris, s'écrie Sû.

- Mais non! Il fait juste s'enfuir dans les flammes, lui dit Naru.

Pour la 128ème fois, la princesse du Royaume Molmol vient de sauver la terre du méchant (certaines disent "sexy") Sephiroth, le " One-Winged-Angel " Naru, Mutsumi et Mitsune assistent à l'exploit quotidien.

- Alors? T'es prête Naru?

Keitaro se tient à côté des filles avec un gros panier à pique-nique dans la main.

- J'arrive, s'écrie Naru.

- Bah, où vous allez comme ça, se demande Mutsumi.

- On va voir mes parents, répond Naru. On vous l'a pas dit?

- Oh! Ce n'est pas un peu stressant Keitaro, demande Kitsune. La rencontre de tes beaux-parents?

- Je stress... Je stress, répond le gérant.

Naru encourage son copain en lui donnant des petites dans le dos et un baiser sur la joue.

- Ça va aller!

- Bon, alors Kitsune, en tant que gérant, je te rends responsable de la pension. Nous allons revenir jeudi, dans deux jours.

- Aye aye capitaine, dit Kitsune en saluant à la manière d'un marin.

- Shinobu est partie voir ses parents, dit Naru. Elle devrait revenir d'ici deux ou trois jours!

Moi je retourne dans mon royaume pour quelque temps, dit Sû. J'vais rapporter plein de souvenirs !

Moi, dit Mutsumi, je dois aller au camps Mahora. J'ai un stage de deux jours, hébergement inclus.

Keitaro regarde autour de lui. Il manque deux personnes.

Euh… Motoko et Kenshin ?

Ils s'entraînent. répondent les filles en même temps.

Sur le toit.

C'est le calme plat. Excepté la brise fraîche du vent, il n'y a aucun son. Keitaro et Naru sont là.

Bah ? Y'a personne ? demande Naru.

Peut-être qu'ils ont terminé.

Les deux experts kendo tombent du ciel et font sursauter les nouveaux arrivants. Kenshin et Motoko sont à bout de souffles.

Vous m'aviez caché cette force la semaine dernière, dit Kenshin.

L'école Hiten Mitsurugi est très forte, mais le Shinmei Ryu se base sur l'offensive !

Les deux combattants sautent dans les airs et se font face dans une rafale de coups d'épées. Keitaro et Naru sont tout simplement bouche bée.

Wah…

Keitaro reprend ses esprits.

Motoko ! Kenshin !

Les deux kendoka s'arrêtent.

Eh, depuis quand qu'ils nous regardent ? demande Motoko.

Aucune idée…, répond Kenshin.

Les deux tombent au sol. Leur fatigue d'il y a quelques instants a disparu d'un coup.

Euh… on part quelques jours chez mes parents, dit Naru.

Mitsune est en charge de la pension pour le temps de mon absence…, dit le gérant.

D'accord…, répondent Motoko et Kenshin en cœur.

Le couple descend les escaliers.

À jeudi !

À jeudi , répète Motoko et Kenshin.

Long silence…

T'allais faire un " Tsuki ". dit Motoko.

Yup…, répond Kenshin.

Les deux sautent à nouveau dans les airs et continuent leur entraînement.

Fin du premier chapitre.

Explications :

Camps Mahora : Le dernier manga de Ken Akamatsu s'appelle " Negima ". Negi, un sorcier de dix ans, doit aller enseigner l'anglais à de jeunes étudiantes au Japon pour obtenir son diplôme de magie. Le campus s'appelle " Mahora ".

Tsuki : Une technique horizontale au kendo.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour la grande interruption…


End file.
